Firstly, conventionally, restaurants that want to provide playing entertainment experience for customers need to install physical hardware such as expensive playground equipment like swings, slides, etc or at the least some table top rod soccer games that consume valuable physical space and real estate. There is a constraint on the real estate space that can be allocated by restaurants for installing such gaming equipment and hardware. There is also a limit on the number of customers who can simultaneously play those games because of the limitation on the number of units that can be installed within limited space.
Secondly, printed material such as menu cards, used by restaurants and other catering businesses for providing information, are typically bland, boring and prehistoric. Besides, printed menu cards can deliver only so much information. In other words, there is also a constraint on paper real estate in terms of the limited printing space available on restaurant menu cards.